I'm Topping
by springyeol
Summary: "Ngomong-ngomong di antara kalian berdua, who topped?" / [BTS, yoonmin/minyoon, Yoongi x Jimin with slight vkook-namjin. bxb] / warning! PWP. kink. versatile. re-posted.


**[yoonmin]** **I'm topping** **[re-posting]**

 **warning:**

 **M-Rated** **, smut, NC, dsb dsb** **. PWP.** **Chocolate-** **kink. bondage.**

 **read at your own risk(?) but please, leave whatever you thoughts c;**

notes: pernah dipost di salah satu ff aku yang judulnya 'shots' di chapter 6. oke aku akan dengan jelas menyatakan bahwa di sini aku emang sengaja membuat mereka bergantian/? Jadi ngga usah dipaksain membaca ya kalau tidak suka :3 terima kasih~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jimin-ah,"

Yoongi, mengelus pinggangnya sedikit, berusaha bangun dari posisi tidurannya. Ia mendapati sosok pemuda berpipi _chubby_ , bersurai hitam legam, tengah memejamkan kedua matanya dan meringkuk di atas tempat tidur dengan begitu lucu–Yoongi _can't help but to falling more_.

Sebelah alis milik Jimin berkedut sekali, sebuah 'mhmm' keluar dari bibirnya sebagai balasan panggilan dari Yoongi, lengannya yang terbentuk mencengkram ujung seprai bantal dan ia semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam bantal yang empuk dan nyaman. Yoongi tersenyum kecil memperhatikan tingkah pemuda yang berbeda dua tahun darinya.

"Jimin-ah, sudah pagi," dan saat ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada daun telinga Jimin–

"Jeon _fucking_ Jungkook, berhenti mendumel sekarang juga!"

–oh, rupanya di pagi hari seperti ini Namjoon sudah bersemangat.

"Kenapa, huh? Apa itu masalah bagimu jika aku tidak suka melihat kalian sudah bermesraan di pagi hari seperti ini? _God damn it,_ lakukanlah di dalam kamar kalian, _hyungs_!"

Yoongi memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Uh, mengapa yang namanya remaja itu sangat berisik?

"Y-yah! Jungkook-ah, maafkan kami jika kami membuatmu tidak nyaman. Sungguh, kami tidak bermaksud untuk–" "–baiklah, untuk Jin-hyung akan kumaklumi. Tapi tidak untukmu, Kim Namjoon."

"YAH! Kau, _bratty_ Jungkook!"

"Tenanglah, Namjoonie.. _Jungkook is just a kid_."

Yoongi berani bertaruh bila sekarang Namjoon sedang berada dalam dekapan Jin yang tengah menenangkannya dari Jungkook yang sudah tak terdengar suaranya. Ia hanya bisa tertawa membayangkan ekspresi kesal Namjoon pada maknae mereka yang bertambah _brat_ dari hari ke hari. Alis matanya terangkat saat Jimin menggerakkan satu tangannya dan bergumam 'uhmm' sembari menggeliat.

Yoongi menyentuh pundak Jimin dan mengguncangkannya sedikit, " _Morning, sleepyhead_." ia mengulaskan senyumnya pada Jimin yang tengah mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. " _Morning,_ hyung." Jimin membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang menyebabkan kedua matanya menyatu, membentuk sebuah garis.

"Cepat bangun, kalau tidak Jungkook akan mendobrak masuk dan berteriak-teriak," Yoongi hendak beranjak turun dari ranjangnya sebelum ia merasakan sebuah lengan menahan ujung kausnya, "Hn?" ia menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati sosok Jimin tengah mengerutkan bibirnya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas.

Yoongi terkekeh, "Oh, ada apa, Jimin?" ia kembali memanjat ranjangnya dan melipat kedua kakinya sembari menggenggam tangan Jimin yang masih mencengkram ujung kausnya.

"Hyung, _I'm hungry_ ,"

Yoongi mengedipkan matanya dua kali, ia terlihat _tersesat_ , "Yaa kalau begitu kita harus keluar dan men–"

Jimin semakin mencengkram kausnya, tatapannya menjadi semakin penuh dengan birahi–tunggu, birahi?

"Aku bilang aku lapar, hyung~"

Yoongi menelan salivanya dengan berat, memperlihatkan _adam apple_ -nya yang bergerak naik-turun. _Well, shit,_ mengapa Jimin terlihat seakan sedang _menggodanya_?

"Hyung-ie," Jimin, dengan rambutnya yang terlihat berantakan, semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Yoongi yang masih terdiam kaku. Ia merapikan untaian rambut di sekitar pelipis Yoongi, menjelajahi wajah Yoongi dengan jemarinya–berhenti tepat di atas bibir Yoongi.

"Hyung," Yoongi merasakan dirinya kembali terdiam kaku saat Jimin meletakkan satu tangan di atas kepalanya, membawa dirinya perlahan mendekati _plump_ yang nampak berwarna _pink_.

 _That's it_.

Kedua _plump_ itu bertemu dalam suatu sesi yang _panas_. Entah siapa yang memulai, kedua pemuda itu menutup mata mereka seakan benar-benar menikmati setiap sentuhan dan sengatan dari bibir mereka.

Yoongi menaikkan satu tangannya dan meletakkannya tepat di belakang tengkuk Jimin, kemudian ia memberinya sebuah tekanan agar Jimin semakin mengisap _plump_ miliknya.

Kedua tubuh yang berada di atas ranjang itu mengalirkan butiran peluh, walaupun _air conditioner_ di dalam kamar itu bertiup kencang, kedua pemuda itu tetap merasakan panas.

Jimin membiarkan Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya dan dengan senang hati memberikan jalan bagi sesuatu yang kenyal dan basah dari dalam mulut Yoongi untuk memasukkinya. Bahkan Jimin memberikan lawan yang setimpal bagi milik Yoongi yang sangat _basah_.

Saat tautan itu terlepas, Jimin menyeringai melihat Yoongi yang terengah-engah sembari mengusap keringatnya dengan kasar. Namun tak menunggu lama, Yoongi balas menyeringai padanya, " _I thought you were hungry_ ," ujarnya dengan nada sedikit menantang, seakan mengundang Jimin untuk menerima tantangannya.

" _Yeah._ Tunggu sebentar, jangan coba-coba lari." setelah mengancam Yoongi yang terlihat sedikit bingung, Jimin beranjak menuju lemari, mengambil sesuatu dari sana, dan kembali dengan seringai yang tak kunjung hilang dari bibirnya.

Yoongi berdecak melihat suatu benda berwarna hitam, terbuat dari kain yang tergulung rapi dengan beberapa lubang di atasnya. " _Seriously,_ Jimin?"

Jimin meletakkan sebuah kotak makan yang terisi penuh dengan cokelat cair di hadapan Yoongi, ia mengangguk, "Tentu, hyung. Jika kau kira aku tak akan memenuhi tantangan itu maka kau salah," ujarnya sembari menggoyangkan kotak tersebut tepat di depan wajah Yoongi lalu menaruhnya di meja kecil sebelah ranjang mereka.

Bayangan akan kejadian kemarin malam menghantui pikiran Yoongi;

" _Jangan bilang jika kalian belum pernah melakukannya.."_

 _Taehyung memberikan tatapan tidak percayanya pada Jimin yang tengah mengunyah keripik, Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku serius, memang belum pernah_ –" " _Tapi aku yakin kau_ ingin _melakukannya, 'kan?" Kali ini Jungkook memotong ucapan Jimin sembari merebut bungkusan keripik dari tangan Jimin._

"What the– _kalian, khususnya kau, maknae! Sejak kapan otakmu terkontaminasi hal-hal seperti itu, eh?"_

 _Jungkook menggigit keripiknya dan menggunakan dagunya untuk menunjuk ke arah Taehyung, "Salahkan dia," Taehyung segera menampik dengan sebuah pekikan, "_ Whaaat _,"_

"That was hurt like a bitch _."_

" _Jungkook, hati-hati dengan umpatanmu. Jika tidak_ –"

"Fine, fine _, maafkan aku, hyung_." _Jungkook mengerutkan bibirnya dan menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan_ yang-terakhir-kali-itu-benar-benar-sakit-hyung _._

 _Jimin menghela nafasnya, "Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu urusan kalian, selesaikan saja sendiri_ – _tapi ingat, jangan sampai aku mendengar lagi teriakan-teriakan seperti '_ Fuck _, Taehyung,_ don't stop!' _atau '_ T-there, _Taehyung!'_ hell _, ingatkah kalian bahwa kamar kita tidak kedap suara?"_

 _Jungkook dan Taehyung menundukkan kepala mereka, menyembunyikan wajah mereka yang sudah memanas._

" _Wah, maafkan kami yang sudah membuatmu iri, hyung." Jungkook mengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap Jimin dengan tatapan mengejek._

" _Jungkookie, hentikan," Taehyung mendekati Jungkook dan menepuk kepalanya perlahan, dan dibalas dengan sebuah_ pout _dari Jungkook. "Yah, kurasa Kookie juga ada benarnya. Memangnya tak pernah ada dalam pikiranmu bahwa kau_ bisa _melakukan itu dengan Yoongi-hyung?" ujar Taehyung lagi yang sedang mengelus kepala Jungkook memberikan tekanan pada kata '_ bisa' _._

 _Hal itu mengundang semburat merah pada kedua pipi Jimin, "Ugh, baiklah. Kurasa itu hal yang biasa membayangkan_ partner _-mu sedang ber_ – _ugh, sial." Jimin memendam kepalanya ke dalam tangannya, berusaha menghentikan rona merah dan rasa malunya._

" _Ey, ini tidak sepertimu, Jimin." Taehyung menepuk-nepuk pundak Jimin sembari tertawa kecil. Jungkook mendengus, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Jimin, "Hyung, kau harus mendengarkanku."_

 _Jimin, masih dalam posisinya hanya bergumam, "Kenapa aku harus mendengarkanmu?" mengundang tawa bagi Taehyung. Jungkook segera memukul Taehyung dan mengisyaratkannya untuk duduk di sampingnya dan menutup mulutnya sebentar. "Karena kau harus mendengarkanku,"_

 _Setelah mengambil nafas panjang, Jimin menyerah dan menengadahkan kepalanya, "Oke, aku mendengarkan,"_

" _Apabila kau ingin melakukannya sama seperti yang Tae lakukan padaku namun kau ragu, sebaiknya kau persiapkan sesuatu sebagai_ balasan _untuk Yoongi-hyung."_

 _Dan Jimin mengerutkan keningnya, "Balasan? Apa?"_

 _Jungkook mendesis, "Mana kutahu. Kau cari tahu sendiri, hyung. Aku hanya memberikan saran," ia mendelik ke arah Taehyung yang tersenyum, "Aku hanya tak ingin Yoongi-hyung berakhir sepertiku yang tidak mendapatkan balasan apa-apa dari orang ini."_

 _Taehyung merasa sangat geli dengan penuturan Jungkook, "Hei, mana bisa aku membiarkan milikmu memasukiku_ –" " _Diam, hyung." Jungkook yang merasa malu membungkam mulut Taehyung dengan tangannya._

 _Jimin membiarkan otaknya memproses sesuatu. "Oke, kuterima tantanganmu, Jungkook."_

 _Jungkook beralih menatap Jimin yang tengah tersenyum gembira, ia mengerutkan dahinya, "Itu bukan sebuah tantangan, hyung."_

" _Ngomong-ngomong di antara kalian berdua,_ who topped? _" tanya Taehyung yang berhasil menjauhkan jemari Jungkook dari mulutnya._

 _Cengiran dari wajah Jimin perlahan memudar. Ia nampak berpikir sebentar, kemudian kembali tersenyum, "Aku._ I'm topping _,"_

"Tidak, _I'm topping_ ,"

 _Yoongi, datang entah dari mana sudah berdiri di belakang mereka._

 _Taehyung dan Jungkook menatap satu sama lain, "Oh_ , damn _."_

.

.

Yoongi dapat langsung menyimpulkan bahwa barang-barang ini adalah hasil dari pembicaraan serius para maknae kemarin malam. Ia mengerti bahwa Jimin tidak akan menyerah sebelum ia berhasil memenuhi tantangan para maknae.

"Jadi kau benar-benar menyiapkan semua ini?" tanya Yoongi pada Jimin yang sedang membuka pengait sebuah ikat pinggang hitam.

Jimin mengangguk tanpa menatapnya, "Uh-um," "Tidak, Jimin. Biar aku melakukannya," Jimin menghentikan pergerakan Yoongi dengan mempertemukan bibir mereka kembali, kali ini sedikit kasar.

"Ssh, hyung. Nikmati saja, dan aku janji kau akan menerima _balasannya_." Jimin kembali meraup _plump_ yang menjadi favoritnya. Ia merasakan Yoongi mendesah di dalam tautan mereka. Yoongi mencengkram kaus Jimin dan menariknya hingga dada mereka yang masih berbalut kain bersentuhan.

Jimin membiarkan Yoongi mendominasi ciuman mereka–selain karena bibir Yoongi terasa begitu liar menciuminya, Jimin ingin membebaskan Yoongi, melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan karena mereka berdua sama-sama menginginkannya.

"Apa kau siap, hyung?" Jimin berbisik, nafas panasnya menyapu bibir Yoongi dengan sempurna. Memberikan sebuah sengatan dalam tubuh Yoongi. Tanpa ragu disertai pancaran berahinya, Yoongi mengangguk, " _Do it_ ," ujarnya masih tersengal-sengal.

Jimin mengambil jemari Yoongi, membawanya kemudian mengecupnya–seakan memberi tahu bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja. Yoongi sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, berharap Jimin tidak melihat semburat merahnya.

Seringai Jimin memberi tanda bahwa waktu bermain akan dimulai. Ia menaikkan kedua lengan Yoongi, mendorong tubuhnya hingga ia terlentang di atas ranjang, memposisikan dirinya di atas tubuh Yoongi. Dan dengan gerakan yang cekatan, ia mengikat kedua lengan Yoongi yang sedang berada di atas kepala menggunakan ikat pinggang yang telah diperlihatkannya pada Yoongi–mengunci pergerakan tangan Yoongi.

"J-Jimin-ah," Yoongi menggeliatkan tubuhnya tidak nyaman saat jemari Jimin melucuti pakaian atasnya dengan perlahan. Ia merutuki Jimin yang tidak segera membukanya, sebab _rasanya_ sangat aneh namun mendebarkan. "J-Jimin.." ia kembali gelisah saat Jimin menjelajahi tubuhnya tepat di bagian bulatan miliknya yang kecoklatan dan sudah mengeras.

"Hnn.." desahnya tertahan saat Jimin mengisap bulatan itu berkali-kali.

 _Isap, kulum, keluarkan. Isap, kulum, gigit_ –oh.

Yoongi menggerak-gerakkan kakinya, menggeram saat ia menyadari bahwa ia tak bisa memakai kedua tangannya. Tindakan itu semakin membuat Jimin _bernafsu_ untuk menguasai dirinya.

Jimin mengeluarkan miliknya yang berwarna _pink_ kemerahan dan basah untuk menelusuri tubuh atas Yoongi. Ia tinggalkan jejak di seluruh tubuh, untuk menandai bahwa Yoongi adalah _miliknya_. Tepatnya saat ia sampai di leher dan tulang selangka Yoongi. Tanpa ragu sedikit pun, Jimin memberinya beberapa gigitan.

 _Gigit, isap, jilat, kecup._

"Hnngh," Yoongi memanjangkan lehernya saat Jimin memanjakannya, kakinya terus terhentak-hentak, membuat seprai mereka berantakan dan bantal serta guling mereka berjatuhan di sembarang tempat.

"Hyungie," Jimin berbisik di telinga Yoongi setelah memberinya sebuah kecupan dan jilatan, satu tangannya mengelus perut Yoongi dan bergerak semakin ke bawah perlahan. Yoongi yang sedang terengah-engah kembali memekik saat tangan Jimin menyentuh _bulatan daging_ miliknya, " _Fuck_ , Jimin!"

Jimin terkekeh, " _I'll go,_ hyung." Kemudian ia melucuti _boxer_ hitam yang dikenakan Yoongi, dan dengan cepat mengklaim milik Yoongi yang telah berkedut dan menegang. Jimin menyentuh dan memijatnya yang membuat Yoongi kembali menggeliat gelisah, " _Shit,_ jangan main-main, Jimin!" pekiknya selagi berusaha terlihat menormalkan deru nafasnya.

"Berbalik," Jimin memerintahkan Yoongi untuk membalikkan badannya, dan dengan tangan yang masih terikat Yoongi segera menurut. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Jimin yang ia yakini tengah melepas semua pakaiannya.

" _Bent down,_ hyung." Yoongi mendesis tatkala Jimin menekan pinggangnya dan kembali memintanya untuk menundukkan tubuhnya–dengan bagian bawah tubuhnya menghadap Jimin. Kau tahu, _doggy style_.

" _Good,_ " Jimin menyeringai saat Yoongi telah berposisi sesuai dengan yang ia inginkan. Ia mulai menelusuri _hole_ milik Yoongi yang sudah terpajang di hadapannya.

"Ngahh..!" Yoongi mencengkram seperai dengan tangan terikatnya saat Jimin menggelitiki _hole_ miliknya.

"Oh, _damn_." Jimin yang merasakan miliknya sudah berkedut dan mengeras, memutuskan untuk segera menubrukkannya pada _entrance_ Yoongi.

" _Holy fucking shit_!" pekik Yoongi saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang panjang dan penuh memasukki tubuhnya, seakan merobek dinding _hole_ -nya–rasanya sungguh tidak main-main, tubuhmu seperti terbelah dua. Ia menguatkan cengkramannya pada seprai di bawahnya, dan ia merasakan bulir air mata membasahi pelupuknya.

 _Because it feels so damn hurt_.

" _Shit,_ Jimin! _Shit_." ia kembali mendesis dan memekik tatkala Jimin terus menumbukkan miliknya pada _hole_ miliknya yang ketat dan sempit. Yoongi terus mengumpat milik Jimin yang penuh dan besar yang mengirimnya rasa sakit sekaligus _pleasure_.

Jimin yang mengetahui keadaan Yoongi mempercepat gerakannya, tak ingin membuat Yoongi kesakitan lebih lama. Namun keadaan _hole_ Yoongi yang sempit dan miliknya yang (entah mengapa) semakin membesar membuatnya sulit bergerak. " _Fuck, you're so tight,_ hyung," Jimin terus berusaha menambah tempo pergerakannya.

" _Right, there,_ Jimin-ah!" Yoongi menyamakan irama pergerakan Jimin dengan dirinya, berusaha membantu. "J-Jimin!" dan kembali ia memekik saat dirasa Jimin berhasil menemukan _sweet spot_ -nya.

" _Come for me,_ hyung." Jimin merasakan tetesan pre-cum milik Yoongi mulai membasahi ranjang, ia pun semakin mempercepat pergerakannya.

Dengan satu tumbukan tepat pada prostat Yoongi, Jimin sudah merasakan dirinya mulai mengeluarkan cairan ereksinya.

"J-Jimin-ah!"

"Yoongi-hyung!"

Mereka berteriak bersahutan di waktu yang sama, dan saat itu pula Jimin berejakulasi di dalam _hole_ manis milik Yoongi. Cairan miliknya mengalir keluar, sebab banyaknya cairan tak sebanding dengan yang dapat ditampung oleh _hole._

"Hyungie," Jimin merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah Yoongi yang telah ambruk dengan posisi tengkurap–merasa lelah, apalagi dengan keadaan tangannya yang terikat. Sembari membersihkan Yoongi dari cairan-cairan _cinta_ mereka, Jimin tersenyum padanya, " _That was amazing, right?_ "

Yoongi yang masih terengah-engah menatap Jimin lalu menatap lengannya, "Bisa kau lepaskan ini?" ujarnya. Jimin tersentak, namun kemudian ia tertawa sembari mengambil lengan Yoongi dan melepaskan ikatannya, "Ah, benar. Maaf, hyung," ujarnya di sela-sela tawanya.

Yoongi menghela nafasnya, ia memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang dilakukan Jimin saat membuka ikatan pada lengannya. Dan matanya menangkap sebuah kotak makan berisi coklat yang berada di atas meja. Ia menyeringai, " _Right, that was amazingly hurt my ass_ ," Jimin kembali terkekeh, ia telah menyingkirkan ikat pinggang itu dan kembali menatap Yoongi.

"Jadi? Waktunya untuk _pembalasanmu_ , hyung?" Jimin sedikit menambahkan nada menggoda dan menantangnya pada Yoongi. Mereka berdua masih dalam keadaan _naked_ , namun tak satupun dari mereka yang berinisiatif untuk menutupi tubuh mereka.

 _Permainan masih berjalan._

Yoongi beranjak, walaupun bagian bawahnya masih terasa sedikit sakit ia tak menghiraukannya. Sebuah senyum terpampang di bibirnya saat Jimin membantunya mengambil kotak itu.

Jemari Yoongi membuka tutup kotak dengan cekatan, "Wah, terlihat enak," ujarnya sembari menyolek cokelat cair itu dengan satu jari dan mengulumnya.

Jimin menyeringai, "Tentu. Dan–" ia ikut menyolek cokelat itu lalu mengoleskannya ke seluruh tulang selangkanya. Cairan cokelat yang terasa dingin membuatnya sedikit bergidik, namun lepas dari semua itu ia merasakan Yoongi di hadapannya sudah menegang dan itu membuat suhu ruangan memanas. Ia kembali mengoleskan cokelat di sekeliling leher serta dadanya. Dan dengan sentuhan terakhir, ia membuka kedua kakinya–seakan mengundang Yoongi, "–silakan dinikmati." ujarnya sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Tanpa kehilangan kerlingan sedikit pun, Yoongi mengoleskan cokelat ke atas _abs_ Jimin yang menjadi bagian favoritnya, ia kembali menyeringai saat tubuh Jimin tersentak tatkala dinginnya cokelat itu menyentuh kulitnya.

"Selamat makan," ujar Yoongi, ia mendekati leher Jimin lalu mempekerjakan lidahnya. Jimin mendesah saat lidah Yoongi benar-benar tahu cara memanjakannya. "Hyung-aah.."

Yoongi yang tidak puas mengambil kotak itu lagi dan mengoleskan wajah Jimin dengan cokelat. Ia kembali menyeringai melihat hasil karyanya. Yoongi segera mengurung Jimin dengan kedua tangannya dan mulai menjilat wajah Jimin.

Lidahnya menyapu kening serta pipi Jimin dengan terampil, tak ingin kehilangan rasa apapun dari sana. Jimin kembali bergidik saat lidah Yoongi menyapu _plump_ miliknya. Rasanya sungguh _aneh_ , namun menyenangkan. "Yoongi-yahh.." Jimin tersentak saat tiba-tiba Yoongi menggigit bibirnya dengan keras, hampir merobek dan mengeluarkan darah. "Haa..ng.." Jimin merasakan kedua matanya memanas, karena bibirnya terasa perih– _amat_ perih.

"Ssh, maafkan aku, _baby_." Yoongi segera menyapu butiran air mata yang sempat jatuh dan meninggalkan bekas di atas pipi Jimin dengan bibirnya, kemudian ia mengecup serta memberi beberapa jilatan pada bibir Jimin untuk menenangkannya.

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, "Tak apa, Yoongi. Lanjutkan," ujar Jimin dengan suaranya yang lembut sembari menangkup kedua pipi Yoongi dan mengecup bibirnya. Yoongi membalasnya dengan senyuman, kemudian ia menempatkan wajahnya ke dalam ceruk leher Jimin. Ia segera mengisap dan menjilati cokelat yang mengitari leher Jimin, kembali mengirim sensasi aneh pada tubuh Jimin.

Jimin mencengkram rambut Yoongi dengan kedua tangannya–mengisyaratkan Yoongi untuk mengisapnya lebih kuat dan lebih dalam. Yoongi meninggalkan bekas _kepemilikan_ di sekujur leher dan tulang selangka Jimin, "Nnhh," yang membuat Jimin mendesah perlahan.

Yoongi menurunkan kepalanya ke atas _abs_ milik Jimin yang tertutupi cokelat. Ia menyeringai seraya mengusap-usap _abs_ itu dan menyolek cokelat di atasnya lalu mengulum jemarinya dengan gaya _seseduktif_ mungkin.

"Oh, _shit_." Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya di kala ia melihat Yoongi begitu atraktif, ia juga kembali mencengkram rambut Yoongi saat ia merasakan sebuah lidah tengah sibuk menjelajahi wilayah perutnya.

" _Shit, shit, shit!_ " umpatnya kembali saat Yoongi yang telah selesai menjelajahi perutnya, mengoleskan cokelat kembali pada 'miliknya' yang tengah mengeras. "Ini akan sangat _yummy_ ," Yoongi menjilat bibir bawahnya selagi mengolesi kejantanan Jimin dengan cokelat, ia mengoleskannya dari bagian ujung, hingga ke tengah secara perlahan dengan sengaja. Membuat Jimin harus mencengkram seprai kuat-kuat dan menggigit bibir bawahnya sampai hampir robek kembali.

" _Fuck,_ hyung! Jangan main-main," pekik Jimin pada Yoongi yang terlihat masih sibuk mengoleskan cokelat. Yoongi tertawa–lebih tepatnya menyeringai pada Jimin, sungguh pemandangan Jimin yang seperti ini benar-benar membuat hasratnya memuncak. "Memohon padaku,"

" _Please,_ hyung.. _Just suck it already_!"

Yoongi kembali menyeringai kemenangan, "Karena kau sudah memohon, baiklah." Yoongi menundukkan kepalanya menghadap milik Jimin yang sudah terbungkus cokelat. Ia mulai menjilat bagian ujung, tak menghiraukan pekikan Jimin untuk menyuruhnya segera meraupnya dalam satu gerakan.

"Hngg..ahh," racau Jimin, yang membuat Yoongi segera mengulum kejantanannya dan mengeluarkannya, lalu memasukkannya lagi, dan mengeluarkannya lagi.

 _Kulum, keluarkan. Masuk, kulum, keluarkan._

Kejantanan Jimin berkedut, hanya karena perlakuan Yoongi barusan, dan itu membuat Yoongi kembali menyeringai, "Oh, _come already_?"

"Y-Yoongi!" teriakan Jimin bersamaan dengan cairan pre-cum yang keluar dari mulut kejantanannya, Yoongi yang tidak terlalu bersiap kehilangan lebih dari setengah cairan itu sebelum mengisap dan dengan senang hati menelannya. " _Shit_ ," umpatnya.

Tidak terlalu puas, Yoongi kembali mengambil cokelat dan mengoleskannya di sekeliling _entrance_ Jimin, "Y-Yoongi-yahh.." lagi-lagi Jimin harus bergidik saat rasa dingin itu menyelimuti bagian pribadinya.

 _Ugh_.

Yoongi menyolek dan kembali mengisap jemarinya, membuat sebuah suara 'ah' yang mengirim sengatan pada tubuh Jimin, " _P-please.._ " kembali, Jimin memohon pada Yoongi, raut wajahnya sangat kacau dan pandangannya begitu sayu. Yoongi yang masih sibuk menyolek _entrance_ Jimin dan mengisap jemarinya hanya menjawab dengan sebuah 'hm'.

" _Fucking_ Min Yoongi, _yours inside me, now_." Jimin tak dapat mengutarakan keinginannya dengan normal, nafasnya begitu tersengal dan ia tak peduli lagi dengan apa yang ia katakan.

Yoongi terkekeh, namun ia segera mengubah ekspresinya, "Sungguh tidak sabaran. Kau juga ingin merasakan milikku, eh? Kau dapatkan," setelah memposisikan tubuhnya, Yoongi bergidik dan merasakan sengatan saat kejantanannya menubruk _entrance_ Jimin yang masih dipenuhi dengan lumuran cokelat.

 _Dingin_ –gumamnya.

Jimin menghentakkan tubuhnya saat milik Yoongi memasukkinya dan berusaha membuka jalan, ia menggeram sembari meremas seprai di bawahnya, "Haanggh..!" pekiknya, karena rasanya benar-benar perih saat ada suatu _benda_ memasukkimu.

Yoongi, berusaha mengalihkan Jimin, ia mengusap dan memijat kejantanan Jimin yang kembali berkedut akibat ulahnya. Ia teruskan usaha memasukki Jimin dan pada dorongan ketiganya, ia berhasil menerobos setelah ia merasakan telah merobek sesuatu. "AH, YOONGI!" Yoongi tak tahu bahwa reaksi Jimin akan _lebih_ daripada dirinya. Yah, dia tahu bagaimana rasanya _benda_ itu _robek_ dan sangat menyakitkan.

"Ssh, Jimin-ah, aku janji ini tak akan sakit lagi," ujarnya menenangkan Jimin sembari terus memijat milik Jimin, sementara dirinya terus menumbuk suatu titik yang ia rasa sebagai _sweet spot_ milik Jimin. Ia terkekeh, "Mengapa mudah sekali menemukannya?"

Jimin, yang mendengarnya selagi menahan rasa sakit tak mampu menahan tertawanya, "Mungkin karena milikmu yang berbeda ukuran denganku," dan Yoongi semakin tertawa dibuatnya. "Mungkin saja, namun sensasi ini tak akan kau dapatkan di tempat lain." ujarnya bangga sembari mempercepat pergerakannya.

Setelah sempat mendesis dan menggeram serta memekik, Jimin tersentak, "Ah, hyung, a-aku rasa aku akan keluar lagi," ujarnya sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya yang sudah membengkak.

" _Wait_ ," Yoongi menyolek cokelat dari _entrance_ Jimin dan mengoleskannya ke atas kejantanan Jimin yang semakin berkedut. "W-whaa.." Jimin tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak menggeliat dan menghentakkan kakinya begitu rasa dingin itu kembali menyentuh kulitnya.

" _You can come now_." ujar Yoongi selagi dirinya merasakan miliknya juga sudah berkedut di dalam sana setelah beberapa kali menumbukkan dirinya dengan prostat Jimin.

Rasa dingin itu menyebabkan Jimin tak mampu menahannya lagi, ia kembali berejakulasi di sekujur tubuh mereka berdua. "Haa..hh.." lenguhnya.

"J-Jimin-ah.." Yoongi ikut mencapai klimaksnya dengan mengeluarkan cairan ereksinya di dalam _hole_ Jimin yang terasa sudah penuh. Sebelum dirinya ambruk, Yoongi mencabut miliknya dengan cepat–tak menghiraukan pekikan Jimin–lalu menjilat cairan pre-cum Jimin yang sudah tercampur dengan cokelat di sekujur tubuhnya. " _It's yummy_ ," kembali, ia mengulum jemarinya dengan gaya yang sangat atraktif. Kemudian ia menyodorkan jemarinya dan meminta Jimin untuk mengulumnya, "Uhm, _yeah_." Jimin sedikit memerah saat ia merasakan cairan pre-cum-nya sendiri dari jemari Yoongi.

Yoongi menarik selimut mereka, dan meringkuk ke dalam dekapan Jimin, " _Let's sleep more_ ,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kalian sudah melakukannya?"

Jungkook terlihat sangat bersemangat menanyakan pertanyaan itu pada Jimin dan Yoongi yang tengah menikmati saat berdua mereka.

"Yep,"

" _Who topped, who topped?!_ " Taehyung, yang datang entah dari mana dan langsung merangkul pundak Jungkook kembali menanyakan hal yang sama.

Jimin dan Yoongi menatap satu sama lain, kemudian tersenyum.

"Kami berdua."

"Hah?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **end!**

Ya jadi begitulah akhir dari versatile yoonmin ini HEHEHE.

Aku waktu buat ini hanya berpikir bagaimana rasanya jika mereka berdua sama2 merasakan sensasi ditusuk dan menusuk(?) /plak

KOMENNYA BOLEH SILAKAN AKU SANGAT MENUNGGU KOMENTAR KALIAN/? Tapi, jangan butthurt ya, jebaaaal/? Aku tidak memaksa sama sekali, lho, buat baca ini :"3

INI MEMANG REPOST DARI FF AKU YANG BERJUDUL SHOT, NAMUN DENGAN BEBERAPA EDIT DI PENGGUNAAN KATA2 SAJAA.

kindly do me the 3 big favors, favs/follow/review ;3 any critics/comments are warm welcomed & appreciated ;))

thank you ;3


End file.
